Daddy's little girl wants his protégé
by Chariana
Summary: Rachel and Chin hate each other when Chin starts working for her dad but one day brings them closer than they have EVER been. R&R please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Steve McGarrett is Rachel (Berry) McGarrett's twin brother; Mary-Anne McGarrett doesn't exist. Their mother's name is Shelby Corcoran-McGarrett and she doesn't die. **When Rachel fantasizes it'll be _slanted like this._ Takes place in 2012.

Four year old Rachel and Steve were watching their father's poker game they were peeking their little heads up from the ground doing their best to see what was going on. Shelby smiled at the sight of her eager children trying their best to be involved like always, they always bugged their dad to let them help but it was always "You're too young." Which always sadden the two kids deeply.

Steve and Rachel were extremely close it made other parents wish their kids would be as close Rachel and Steve; they had different choices in what they both liked though. Shelby watched her son and daughter push each other trying to see better she pulled the four year olds away from the table taking them into another room so they could watch TV and not bother their father and his friends.

Fifteen year old Steven J. McGarrett smiled satisfied with himself as he found the beer his parents tried _so _hard to hide from him and Rachel, he knew his parents would beat his ass if they found out he found the beer so he hid it under the pillow from his bed; he hid the beer under the pillow, and sat down leaning up against the pillow making it look comfortable when it wasn't and read his comic acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Steven John McGarrett." His mother said in a warning tone once she entered the kitchen his stomach dropped _here it comes..._ he thought nervously, he stood up facing the brunette who looked like an older version of his sister no doubt Rachel was her daughter.

"...Yes?" He choked out worried she found out

"What is this?" She asked holding up his bucket of water balloons

"I'm gonna use them on Rachel's date."

"Don't or you'll be grounded." She said setting it down making them pop they both flinched at how it just continued; he chuckled nervously and started cleaning up the mess of the water balloons.

Steve burst into laughter when his sister slipped in the water she hit the floor...**hard**, She glared up at him he shrugged and continued to mop she struggled to get up she slipped a few times bruising herself before Steve helped her up feeling bad about it

"Sorry." He whispered he wasn't one to apologize to his sister. Rachel wiped herself off and sat on the couch she rubbed her back and heard the clinking bottles she moved the pillow, her brown eyes went wide she looked up at her brother who shook his head she rolled her eyes putting the pillow back luckily her parents were upstairs packing the last of their things for their vacation.

Rachel and Steve hardly ever got to be home alone; Shelby and Jack thought the vacation was for them when it was really a vacation for their kids. The doorbell rang

"It's one of my "students" dropping something off!" Jack yelled his kids and wife mouthed along rolling their eyes, they all knew how the man was obsessed with his work and his protégé's would always bring something work wise by so **even **on his much needed vacation he could still do work, Shelby hated it but understood.

Rachel stood up setting his book down walking to the door she opened it her stomach did flips she smiled like an idiot

"Hi is Jack home?" The older man asked Steve rolled his eyes at how love struck his sister got over their father's students she nodded rapidly

"Y-y-y-yeah he i-is." She choked out, she always fell in "love" with Jack's protégé's Steve moved his sister out of the way letting the man in

"Yeah he's upstairs. Dad Finn's here!" He yelled up the staircase, Rachel bit her lip fantasying about what she would do to the man.

_Rachel pushed Finn onto her bed forcefully she kissed him licking his bottom lip he smirked grabbing her ass, she giggled and unzipped his pants and took his shirt off she unzipped her short shorts, and slid her tank top off sitting on top of him she had kicked her converses off she slid down him pulling his boxers off happy with what she saw she winked at him and leaned-_

Rachel was snapped out of her fantasy by her brother hitting her with the pillow that hid the beer she fell and glared at him getting to her feet she dusted herself off and smacked the shit out of him with his own pillow she smiled playfully and ran out of the house. Steve chased his sister he left the house unlocked, his parents would kill him for doing that. He stopped dead in his tracks she was in front of him running she stopped not hearing him yell her name anymore she saw his face she ran up to him

"What's wrong?" She asked worried

"I left the house unlocked."

"Moron!" She yelled she started running back to the house they were a mile away from the house how they made it there and not be exhausted neither of them knew. People watched the two twins run as fast as their legs would take them back to the house; Rachel panted and sighed in relief seeing the house hadn't been touched.

"Moron." She said turning to her brother before heading upstairs, he grabbed the beer and locked the doors and windows he grabbed a blanket knowing his sister would complain to him about being cold he hated when she did it, it was one of her more annoying traits.

Steve held out a beer for his sister she just glared at the beer shaking her head he shrugged and popped it open making the girl flinch at the sound.

"You ok Rach?" He asked worried seeing her just stare out at their neighborhood she shrugged

"I've been better."

"I'm your brother tell me."

"I can't."

"Whatever d-don't tell me." He muttered angry with her he hated when she lied about her emotions. The two sat in silence, Steve wanted to know what his sister was hiding from him he nudged her she didn't respond she just kept looking at...nothing.

"I'm cold." She said finally speaking up she was about to climb back onto the roof and inside to get herself a sweater but her brother handed her the blanket she smiled and sat back down making herself warm again.

The two just watched what everyone was doing on the Friday night in silence; Steve drank three of the beers before pushing them aside he climbed down and back inside bring the case of beer with the three empties Rachel sat in silence.

Eighteen year old Rachel McGarrett sat in class impatiently she wanted to just go home and sit on the hammock and think about...life, boys, what she wanted to have as a career. Rachel hurried out of History class and to her locker she grabbed her things and left school; Steve made it there before her and was watching his father and friends from the living room start their game.

Rachel slipped out of the noisy house and plopped on the hammock she intertwined her fingers and put them under her head using her hands as a pillow. Her mother, grandmother, aunt, and older cousin were planning **her **prom her dress, shoes, how her hair and makeup would be Rachel didn't even have a date she turned down every guy who asked and then told her family no one asked her.

"What's wrong little miss perfect?" **** asked being mean she rolled her eyes and sat up


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave me alone Chin." She said laying back down

"Why? Bugging you is fun." He said with an arrogant smirk, she rolled her eyes her hands were once again her pillow

"I'm not in the mood to be bugged." She said looking up at the man hovering over her he had that smirk he did before, he rolled his eyes

"Why; not?" He asked

"Why do you, care?" She asked harsh he shrugged

"I'm bored."

"Go play poker then." She said moving her hand in a shooing motion.

"I'm not allowed."

"Why; not?" She asked curiously he shrugged.

"Don't be offended it's an old person's thing." She said he chuckled she blushed

"You're probably right. So why _are _you sitting out here?"

"I'm trying to think of where to go to college. What I wanna do with my life, avoiding my _loud _houseguests, my aunt, grandmother, mother, and cousin." She explained sitting up he nodded. Rachel crossed her legs Indian style and signaled for Chin to sit next to her, the twenty-three year old man sat next to her and talked to her. They ended up laying out on the lawn, it's the first time in a long time felt like a kid

"I think you become a doctor." He said turning his head towards her

"Why?" She asked confused

"You'd be a great doctor." He said shrugging she smiled

"Thank you." She said biting her lip thinking about it, he nodded.

"Stand up." Chin said getting to his feet

"Why?" She asked curious

"Just stand up...please." He said shrugged and stood up. Chin placed a hand on her hip she gasped a little he smirked and held one hand up in the air grabbing hers

"W-what: now?" She asked nervous

"Put your _other_ hand on my right shoulder." He said she obeyed. Chin taught Rachel how to dance she couldn't help but smile

"Thank you Chin." She said honest he nodded with a smile she kissed his cheek he blushed and pulled her close

"How wrong would it be to kiss my mentor's daughter?" He asked

"Since I'm of age...not wrong at; all." She said smiling her head shook rapidly he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel waited for someone to bring up her kiss assuming they saw what happened outside.

Rachel plopped on her bed and started looking up local medical colleges she smiled when she found one away from her family but not **too **far away. Chin texted Rachel saying: So did anyone see us? ;) R: Nope . I'm applying to a college **away **from my parents and brother's house. C: Does this mean I get to see you again? R: If you want C: When do you go to the college? R: As soon as they say yes and after graduation. C: When's that? R: Someone eager? ;) C: Hells yes Rach. Any possibility you can come over tonight? R: Possibly ;) C: Just please answer I need to know my plans for the night! R: Yes! I'll be there at 11. Kay C: Perfect. Rachel smiled and finished her application and sent it in the mail going back inside.

I watched the clock till it hit eleven and sighed in relief she'd be here in...She should be here now so I can make out with her and more hopefully. At eleven ten I had given up faith I slumped over and plopped on the couch and was a little hurt, I heard a knock come from the door I stood up and walked over to the door.

I knew it was wrong I should have _never _kissed Rachel earlier today but...I...honestly don't regret it she was hot and feisty and it made our relationship so much _more _hot that her parents would flip if they knew.

(Rachel's POV) I was happy when prom came and went I got drunk and did things I'm glad I don't remember, I ended up with a tattoo a tattoo of a heart on my ass only Chin got to see it-each night actually.

I was happy when I graduated high school now all I needed to happen is get my acceptance letter. I laid in bed texting Chin he had to stop when he said my dad was in the room and stopped, Steve leaned against the doorframe staring at me

"What?" I asked confused

"I know you're fucking Chin." He said once my door was shut

"No I'm not." I lied shaking my head once I had sat up

"Quit lying Rach. You can lie to mom, dad, HPD, Finn who I know for a fact is cheating on you. You can lie to everyone _but _me. I'm your twin I know these thing." He said hovering over me and my bed I sighed

"Fine I am."

"I also know you got _so_ drunk you got a tattoo on your ass." He said

"Of: what?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him

"A: _heart_." He said leaning closer into my personal space I rolled my eyes

"Rachel you got something in the mail from...School of the medics?" My mom yelled sounding surprised I hopped off my bed pushing past m brother running downstairs missing a couple steps, I jumped to the ground from the third step and grabbed the letter. I prayed and prayed I knew it would say No which would suck on **all **levels

Dear Miss McGarrett,

I'm pleased to inform you that you have been accepted.

That's all I needed to read to squeal and jumped up and down cheering I hugged my mom and then my brother who wasn't as happy as Shelby and I. I was ecstatic to show Jack and then Chin-I love to call my parents by their names it makes me feel...more mature even though I wasn't.

I went out to dinner with some kids from school who also are going to college away from their kids-Steve would be the one who we all praised because he's joining the Navy for a few reasons-I told Chin I'd come over after I was done. I put on a pink dress-that showed enough cleavage where I looked good put didn't look like a slut- I put on white panty hose, and black pumps my hair down on my shoulders, curly my bangs straight a little bit covering my eyes I could still see though, my make up skin colored.

"Your brother's hot." Santana whispered to me I "gagged"

"That's disgusting. He likes you though." I said leaning back in my chair watching my friend who in the first two year of high school tortured me but then grew to love me and helped me out with a lot of boy stuff I helped her when she needed it. Santana looked at Steve was across the way from her and flashed her best flirty smile Steve smiled back getting the hint I hope.

"Why was Santana looking at me oddly?" Steve asked once we were in the car

"She thinks you're hot." Steve blushed looking down I smiled and called Santana

"Hello?"

"Hey come to my car for a minute."

"Okay." And with that the end went dead.

"Come with me moron." I said pulling Steve out of the car

"Why? I wanna go home." He complained his eyes went wide when Santana walked over to us, her eyes went wide too

"Make out...go have sex...something other than just blush." I said slapping my hands down by myself the two just looked at me like I was crazy I pushed my brother into Santana making him kiss her I got in my car and left. (No one's POV) Rachel got out of her car and knocked on Chin's door he answered it greeting her with a kiss she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, he was everything Finn wasn't.

Rachel knew it was time to dump Finn; she was only dating him because she didn't want her parents to get suspicious as to why she was always sneaking off. Rachel sat Finn down

"What's up babe?" He asked curious nursing his hot coffee

"We're done."

"What why?" He yelled but luckily no one heard him it was odd

"Because one you've been fucking some girl and two because I'm in love with someone else." She said standing up leaving the coffee shop with her ice coffee she went home and packed up the last of her stuff into the truck so she could head to her apartment. Rachel sighed she was happy to be in her apartment-to be in college- to be away from her family, Chin picked the girl up bridal style carrying her into her room kissing her the whole time Rachel giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel got out of class; Chin was at work and wouldn't be coming by till the weekend so she finished her homework and changed into an aqua colored bikini to show off her tan and put on some pretty but sort of ratty sandals and grabbed her board and went to the beach.

Rachel fell off a couple times when it started pouring down rain and the waves got too much to handle she went in and went home, the brunette took a nice hot bath she smiled feeling relieved

"Hey." A smooth, nerve-racking voice yet calming voice said making Rachel pop her brown eyes open she smiled sitting up looking at Chin he leaned down and kissed her.

"I thought you couldn't come till the weekend."

"The: storm. Your parents were gonna come and check on you I made up an excuse saying I was coming to check on Kono so I'd check on you. Kono's at home with her mom." Rachel pulled him into another kiss by his head she ran her fingers through his black hair. Rachel smiled feeling Chin's arm draped over her she sat up it was _really _early she got out of bed and woke Chin up telling him he'd be late if he didn't leave now he got dressed and left leaving her lips with a trace of his they tingled while she got dressed.

"Finn. W-what are you doing here?" She asked surprised

"I still love-" She left before he could finish his sentence she was wearing cargo short shorts-loose on her thighs-they stopped mid thigh-a dark green halter, and converses her hair up in a high ponytail she went to her next class and forgot about Finn. Santana texted Rachel complaining about how Steve hadn't called her in two weeks Rachel told the Latina not to worry.

After college Rachel became a doctor, got married to Chin (after telling her parents about their secret relationship of course), and had two little boys named Daniel and Sam they were 5 and 3 when Rachel and Chin's daughter Lea turned 2. Steve got married to Santana after a brief break up and had a daughter named Naya Anne Selena McGarrett.

**I was bored and wanted to make another Chin/Rachel story.**


End file.
